Whodunnit: Murders of a Red Herring, Episode 6: Swimming Deeper
Start The guests retire for the night, then awake to learn that they will all get to do what they most like for a day. While most relax, Ari goes to the lake to fish. Several hours later, a maid shrieks, and the guests run out to the lake. There they see Ari lying in a lake, facedown, surrounded by blood. Her pole lies nearby. The Crime Scene Toby, James, Lexi and Neveah visit the lake. They notice that the blood flocks towards the edge of the lake, with it becoming thinner farther away. A branch floats in the nearby water. Seeing that there is a tree up above, they notice a fishing line, torn, that could have operated as a noose. A ladder is next to the tree, which dangles above the lake. A camera is also mounted against a pole nearby. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Andrew, Pabla and Shawn investigate Ari's room. They find a milkman-esque door, with something capable of sliding through and coming out on the other side. They unlock the door through this, then enter. A box with fishing supplies lies open on the counter, with two hooks missing. One appears to have been ripped out quickly, and attached to a long cord, as most fishing line is missing. Several pieces of bait are missing, but only enough for one person. Morgue Zayn, Doris and Samantha investigate Ari's body. They find her underneath a white sheet. Pulling it back, they are instantly horrified by the state of her neck. A large, bloody hole is in the center. Further investigation reveals that her neck is also broken. Zayn alone notices a series of silver dots scattered through the hole. When opening the mouth, they find that little water is in her mouth, making it seem as if she had her mouth closed during her death. Her eyes are also open, making it seem like she had been completely awake at the time. However, blood vessels are burst, making it seem like something happened. Riddle The riddle this time is presented with a large fishing hook, with the riddle hanging on a paper. It reads: "What's hanging here is missing, Something some will be kissing, It's like my murders but not quite the same, I'm not real, but we all know my name, Search for me, sweet and sickly gross smelling, Find me in both forms' dwellings, Or simply sit here and come up with some fun, But then you might rot in the burning Sun." Andrew, Toby and Zayn all once again correctly interpret. While others believe that "what's hanging here is missing" is a reference to a hanging body, and thus go to the morgue and lake, for these three, hanging seems to refer to a hanging fish. They think of the murders, and realize that each one is a Red Herring. Thinking of herring and bad smelling, they remember Surstromming, a Swedish herring, is considered to be gross smelling. They then put Swedish, red and fish together, such as Swedish Fish, a candy. Entering the kitchen, they check the candy jar and freezer. Inside, they find the halves of a drug label, saying "Acetonecyanhydrine". One the back, they find a different label, this one for rose bushes. They remember seeing some near the lake, and run there. Hidden in the thorns, they find a small vial of silver liquid, with most of the liquid missing, and half of the label missing. The label from the kitchen matches up. Reading it, they find that acetonecyanhydrine is a fatal neurotoxin. Also hidden nearby is a bloody hook, smeared with silver liquid. They can also see the camera on the pole must have been filming. Winners, Losers and a Solution Zayn won this time for the correct answer. It is: The killer ordered a vial of acetonecyanhydrine, a neurotoxin they knew would kill within minutes. They then bought a large box of fishing supplies, and dropped it off in a special door in Ari's room. The guest took several pieces of bait, a little fishing line and one hook. The killer watched a camera near the lake from their room, and noticed that the guest had arrived. They broke into the guest's room, and stole a hook and several pieces of string. They then turned the ropes into a noose, which they hid in the rose bushes. They also dipped the hook in the acetonecyanhydrine, poisoning it. Sneaking up behind Ari, they threw the hook forward, burying it in her neck. Ari was automatically shocked, and dropped her fishing pole. Tilting her over the lake, the killer drained some of her blood, but with a direct path, the acetonecyanhydrine quickly made the guest brain dead. The killer then tied the noose, and began to climb a nearby tree, dragging the guest along. They broke several branches before dropping the rope, breaking Ari's neck. Soon after, Ari's weight bore through the rope and dropped her into the lake. After learning the case, many guests start accusing Shawn, a neurosurgeon, of knowing about arsenic and acetonecyanhydrine. When he reveals his Scared card, everyone goes silent. Challenge Winner (s): Andrew, Zayn and Toby Best Theory: Zayn Spared: Andrew, Toby, Lexi, Samantha, James, Neveah and Doris Scared: Shawn and Pabla 19:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Garofalo P.S. If you see any grammar mistakes, please correct. Other than that, everything is my property.